1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly, a bulbtype lamp with light emitting diodes (LEDs) using an alternating current (AC).
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, incandescent lamps or fluorescent lamps are widely used as light sources such as a domestic lighting, an interior lighting, and a stage lighting. However, the incandescent lamps and the fluorescent lamps have significantly higher power consumption and poor durability.
Recently, an LED lamp using a direct current (hereinafter, referred to as a “DC power LED lamp”) that is a kind of lamp having lower power consumption, a lower illumination intensity, and superior durability is being developed.
FIG. 1 is a view of a related art DC power LED lamp 10. The DC power LED lamp 10 includes a case 12, an LED board 13, a driving board 14, an auxiliary case 15, and a socket 16. An upper portion of the case 12 is covered by a lens 11, and a heat sink is disposed on an outer surface of the case 12. The LED board 13 is built in the case 12 and includes at least one or more DC power LEDs. The driving board 14 is built in the case 12 and supplies a DC power for driving the LED board 13. The auxiliary case 15 is connected to a lower portion of the case 12 to cover the lower portion of the case 12. The socket 16 is connected to a lower portion of the auxiliary case 15.
In the related art DC power LED lamp 10 including the above-described components, the driving board 14 converts a general AC power inputted through the socket 16 connected to an AC power input terminal to a predetermined DC power to supply the converted DC power to the DC power LEDs of the LED board 13. Thus, the plurality of DC power LEDs turns on.
Also, heat generated during the turn-on of the DC power LEDs is transmitted to the case 12 on which the heat sink is disposed on the outer surface thereof, and then emitted to the outside. Thus, it prevents the DC power LED lamp 10 from being overheated.